Esperanza de vida
by Kiritsuki
Summary: Aun que tristemente sea asi,aunque me muera,rin estará para mi, porque ella me esperara,asi que no tengo nada que perder...pero me pregunto si ellos estarán por mi,aunque allá visto todos quien soy .Siento...que ,fui un tremendo idiota,supongo que aquí...vienen las anomalías ¿no?
1. Esperanza de vida

Este fanfic se hizo el 07/03/2013 08:20 p.m. que fue en mi cumpleaños,es gracioso por,que me regale un fanfic,eso y (que me regalaron un celular que no me gusto y lo vendí,por 1000 Bf-eso costaba)esto se presenta como una teoría de las muchas teorías que dan en youtube

Masashi Kishimoto©

solo por préstamo

* * *

-Naruto manga espolier-

**Naruto manga 656: Esperanza De vida**

!El fin se acaba¡

Y ahora que pasara

¿Ya no que da

Nada que hacer?

Tienes que dormir un poco y se pegaran mas rápido de que te imaginas-kakuzu se lo advirtió pero se quiso levantar-rehogo-pero no pudo...-tobi tenia la postura de alguien que esperaba demasiado y dijo-Senpai... tiene que descansar...no tiene que esforzarte ¿acaso no puede relajarse un poco?

-unh...como sea, soló quiero que no me molestes. Unh…

-Bien, cómo quiera

-Tienes que agradecer que kakuzu estuviera aquí o si no estuvieses molido

-!Deja de molestar¡-se cruzaron las frentes con furia-Ya vayamos hidan,no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

-Dime lo a mi,¿he?-se fueron los dos de la cueva pero no se calmo el ojos celeste en realidad no podía dejar de sentirse furioso por dentro ay estaba zetsu también que apareció de repente-Lo coció ¿bien?

-Si, pero aun no esta tranquilo…no tiene remedio

-Zetsu,¿¡Qué te dijo el líder!? ¿¡Dime lo que dijo!?

-No te dijo todo

-¿Que?

-Que cualquiera quien tome el anillo de sasori,sera tu nuevo compañero,tobi realmente lo dijo-No se puede decir de otra forma...**hazme un favor y ¡deshasme de este mocoso!**

-¿¡Rayos!? No te lo puedo cargar

-Porque no

-¡No lo soporto!

-El es el único que puede llenar el hueco de esta organización-deidara no podia parar de moverse-**Tienes que crecer, deidara…**-dejo de moverse-**hasta sasori tardo mucho en reconocerte como su compañero, lo recuerdas¿verdad?**-Recordó cuando sasori detuvo ala marioneta de kankuro para que tadace mas tiempo,aunque eso se le considere un favor- como él lo que ocuparte de este ahora en adelante...ahora, es tu problema…-el rubio no los vio y dijo-haga lo quiera,no me importa...unh

-**Bueno..., ya es tuyo**-se desvaneció en la pared-Adiós...-desapareció, el enmascarado con interés dijo-¡Yo estaré siempre!. !Si me necesitas-!

-Tobi…

-¿unh…?

-piérdete.-se detuvo sus ánimos y dijo-Ah...bueno...yo estaré ahí-se disipa-procura dormir demasiado...debes estar muy cansado

-...si, haz lo que quieras...-se desvaneció llegar ya él rubio estaba dormido pero no le presto atencion y estaba pensado en que deberia beber aquella medicina que ella estaba haciendo

-recuerdo-Terminando el entrenamiento

-Bien. Ya es todo por hoy, descansen-descansaron un poco,rin estaba merodeando el lugar,kakashi por las escaleras y obito por el jardín, así entro la trama.-Ohm...¿Cómo me acerco a ella, sin no parecer un tonto…?-bajo la cabeza decepcionado con una bruma azul-Aunque lo sea… puedo verla sin que me sonroje…-suspiro-Vino rin a avisarle-¡oye! Óbito-el, no la quiso ver-(¡lo que faltaba ella está aquí!)

-Obito,¡oye!,¿me estas escuchando?-el se dio la vuelta-ah,si rin,que quieres

-Puedes decirle a kakashi que venga aca

-¿porque?

-Pues yo quería…que el probara mis nuevas pociones,pero…

-Eh, yo lo encontraré-busco en el lugar y no estaba en ninguna parte-Rayos, cuándo alguien lo necesita no esta-paso afuera de la puerta estaba ella-No esta.

-Bueno…

-Ah,pero…si quieres puedo probar eso

-Ah…si…pero-se rasco la cabeza-es que soy nueva enesto

-Ah…bueno,si quieres-y ella llego con una pócima de repente-toma-lo tomo y dijo-ah…,ya tenias todo esto preparado

-Sopla para que no te quemes-se fue,y el la siguió-lo beberás cuando llegamos al hospital

-Si-después se sentaron en una mesa naranja e iba a beberlo cuando rin le dijo-hoz-antes de llevárselo ala boca rin lo interrumpió -Por cierto, ¿en serio te la vas a tomar eso?

-Eh, porque

-solo quería saber si te gustaba el sabor agrio

-En serio,puedo soportar mucho de eso,ya veras-bebio de eso y casi iba a botar la poción pero penso en rin asi que no bebio mas y se lo trago,tenia una cara que decía agridulce-Es muy agrio

-Si.¿De que esta hecho?

-De barro verde, insectos y unas orugas-era obvio que no quería seguir el resto-a mejor no digo nada mas…Pero,¿no tenia un sabor suave por sabor?

-¿Suave…? ¿de que estas hablando?-ella se puso a pensar-Hum…pues, en la lista dijo que la pócima subiera agrió pero dijo que una masa debía ponerla mas suave,oh ya se (Esto ayudara)-Sostuvo con uno de sus dedos un poco de esa arcilla en un círculo-espero que no se moleste porque le haya quitado un poco de arcilla pero esto me ayudara-regresando al recuerdo-Bebio la medicina otra vez aunque no era tan agria aun que si mucho casi quería sacarlo pero al final-Como te pareció

-Algo agria pero mas dulce ahora.

-No es suave,es la arcilla es por eso que no necesite el sabor

-Umh…tengo suerte de que esa cosa exista

-¿Quieres la receta?

-Unh…-voltio al frente,donde estaba ala izquierda de su amiga-¿quién, quería una receta como esa?

-esta medicina revitaliza la células de cualquiera no es una medicina fácil de servir

-Haz avanzado mucho,seguro que seras un gran medico

-podría ser muy utili para ti. Siempre te estas lastimando.

-¡hey!,eso no es cierto

-Claro que si, no miéntas

-Unh…como quieras…!Pero eso no significa que sea débil¡

-Por supuesto que no, solo te dije que te lástimas demasiado cuídate un poco mas

-Bien,entonces no me lastimare tanto

-Eso espero.-sonrió un poco y sonrió ella con una sonrisa cerrada

-Fin del recuerdo-

(Entonces dame la receta.)

Se revisó el brazo derecho**-_necesito tomar esa medicina, incluso en estas condiciones... siempre esta comingo. Nunca le di las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho_**-silencio momentáneo y levanto la cabeza al sol

_**-…Cuando termine todo se lo diré. Estoy seguro.**_

Después de tomar la medicina, había un poco ahí, así que hizo que el rubio la tomara solo para no desperdiciarla (seria como una broma o venganza por casi ahorcarlo a propocito),un rato después zetsu apareció delante de tobi después de decirle a hidan y a kakuzu que están allá con el niibi-_**Bien hecho, **_**_llévate lo_**

-Si…,por cierto ¿y como esta deidara?

_**-El esta bien...parece que no ha dormido en días**_

-¿Y que harás con el?. No estas muy dispuesto a lidiar con niños

_**-ah, tranquilo... recuerda que fui un niño por una vez .No será problema…**_

**-bueno pero ****vigila lo**

_**-Tranquilo el estará bien-**_después de eso vio al que estaba aun dormido-vaya…realmente estaba rendido,eso es porque sasori lo hacia trabajar mucho

**-Se siente como un deja vú , ¿no crees?**

-Si...,aunque no creo que dure mucho**…Pero no te aconsejo que te ****confíes**-zetsu desapareció de nuevo.

El enmascarado camino alrededor y solo dijo-_**se parece ala ultima vez que estuve aquí, aunque sea otro lugar y yo no sea madara,lo que importa es que no te enteres de nada,**_**_ entendió_**…-silencio

-_**Entonces…, esta bien**_-dejo de verlo y camino un poco minutos después deidara se despertó y solo se limpio el ojo izquierdo.

-Unh…¿Cuánto he dormido…?-miro ala izquierda-ya es tarde-miro su brazo-(ah, cierto que me quede dormido cuando tobi se fue…he dormido hasta la tarde… unh…al menos puedo tocar mis manos)-reviso sus manos-Umh…,(duelen un poco, pero al menos están pegados, eso…cuenta)-después tobi regreso

-ah,senpai,¡despertarte! Has dormido mucho,¿¡no puedo creer que eras tan perezoso!?-Tenia una cara de enojado de hartado como siempre-debería darte vergüenza

-¿Eh? Oye mientras estabas aquí,has visto a alguien que entraba

-no,¿porque dices eso?

-Porque tengo un sabor agrio en la boca,ah…

-Ah…

-¡alguien entro aquí y quiso envenenarme!

-¿Eh?, ¡pero es solo una medicina!

-¡Me-medicina!

-Si.-se enojo mucho pero no quiso sacarce de quisio porque acaba de despertarse así que…tubo paciencia-…bien…al menos

-eso no es tan malo

-senpai,¿Le duele los brazos? ¿ah?,oye para mi fue difícil tomar ese anillo…No te lo tomes tan mal

-….¿Dime te secuestraron?

-Eh, ¿porque me dice eso?

-Como alguien como tu pudo encajar en esta organización, ¿dime?

-Eh…¡pues yo era amigo de zetsu-san,y me metí en esta organización porque era interesante!

-Apuesto a que tienes muchos años aquí…

-¡ Eh, esto…!pues ¡si!,¡sí!,¡si! ¡bastante!, pero no me gusta hablar de ello.

-….

-Senpai.

-…(¿y esa voz...?)

-Oye,deidara-senpai

-¿En serio…?-no entendió la pregunta-¿Qué dices? No entiendo.

-¿En serio…No había nadie aquí a lo contrario de tu y yo?

-unh… también estaba zetsu-san¿porque lo dices?

-es que ese tipo,quien quiere que sea…no tenía nada bueno en mente, es como decirlo, un bastardo de primera-froto sus brazos para darse calor por el escalofrió Hasta hace que me de escalofríos,¿¡ese tipo..!?.

-Ah, si, pero yo tengo mejor humor. Apuesto que es un bromista igual que yo... –el pensó que estaba sospechando pero luego cambio el tema-le dio otro escalofrió que susto,si tu no lo viste debe ser un fantasma

-Si...supongo...-otro escalofrió-que frió…debe ser un tipo muy frió para tener 3 escalofríos, esto pasara cierto..., ¿en donde estamos?

-...en una cueva

-eso ya lo se pero en que parte

-¡ha!, muy lejos

-Que interesante...bueno-se levanto- será hora de comer un poco, ¿quieres comer?

-Ah,si porque no-se levanto y tomo su capa-Estas seguro que quieres ir asi

-Seguro, después de dormir caminar un poco no me haría , vamos para allá.

En el baño se estaba viendo en el espejo, cuándo se lavo las manos, todo era una ilusión ya que todo eso era gris, pero luego escurría sangre roja de su ojo derecho, eso le parecía imposible ya que tenia tiempo sin su ojo y entonces ¿porque hacia eso ahora? ¿Quien va a decir que fuera verdad? ¿El...? Ya estaba muerto ¿verdad? O no.

-Aquí esta

-ah, mandemelo para llevar si

-como quieras

**-(Un miserable ¿eh…?)**-se dijo a si mismo en su mente detrás de madara-**(eso es lo que tu eres...)**

-Oye,¿porque estas callado,sucede algo?

-Ah,no para nada

En la psicosis

-Eh..toco el vidrio con su mano donde estaba el ojo derecho y choco con ese haciendo aparecer mas sangre pero sin color y había restos de color por detrás-Y crees que eso me importa este es el final ¿verdad…? tu ya no sientes nada, sí realmente no te importa, no tiene que impórtate…

**-Cállate.**

-Eres un asesino ¿verdad?

**-Cállate.**

-Y temía que me convertiría en algo como eso-vio el espejo-porque…

-Te habla tu ojo derecho ¿no lo notaste?

-Era tan obvio para ti...aceptarlo, será mejor que me devuelvas parte de lo que soy ahora, aunque lo mío fuera tan innecesario como volverme un desgraciado y un miserable de primera…-sonrisa-lo único que quiero...es estar con rin...pero en cambio me he convertido en alguien que le ha hecho mucho daño a los demás, qué hace que no quiera estar allí...solo rinde te,ya no hay un camino por donde recorrer…vas a morir...ya no hay...mas oportunidades para ti

Se Acabó. Todo…

Fin de la sicosis

-Oye,oye,estas …-dijo tocándoles los hombros, después se separo -¡rayos, eres un drama tras otro, no te quedas quieto! Umh…-despertó del trance-¿Que

paso?

-no parabas de temblar, ¿que viste que te diera tanto miedo?...no soporto utilizar los brazos,hum...-estaba recortado las mismas verduras con la boca-Oh,senpai yo las corto no te apresures

-No importa

-claro que si-cambiaron-Por cierto ¿en donde estamos?

-Aquí...en esta cueva

-eh…

-Compramos para hacer una sopa

-¿Si?

-¿en realidad no te acuerdas?

-como sea-dando le vuelta ala sopa-**(se que esto es una ilusión pero...¿porque ahora estoy con el...?)**por cierto,deidara-senpai, no has pensado, ¿que has perdido toda la esperanza? Y no la puedas recuperar-vrtio la sopa en un tazón-Umh...-**(Nunca me he preguntado si tenia alguna esperanza...ya que.../imágenes/cuando mate a esos guardias de kirigakurei y sostuve el cadáver de rin prometiendo le que la traería ala vida teniendo en cuenta un mundo perfecto donde nadie moriría y que todos estarían en paz,...realmente era todo lo que quería ..pero...aquellas imágenes todo lo que estaba haciendo,todo lo que estaba viviendo... supongo, que moriré muy pronto ,si debía haber muerto al menos tendría que estar con rin y no...con deidara**.) -¿no te ha pasado antes?-se sentó y dejo el plato ahí-¿la esperanza? Si la he dejado hace mucho tiempo, ahora llevo todas mis esperanzas en mi arte... unh

-me preguntaba…-le dio de comer-si, yo no tuviera esperanza ¿que pasaría conmigo?

-Estarías perdido-lo desanimo-¿Por qué rayos preguntas eso?

-Pues...pensé que moría y...me han pasado muchas cosas extrañas,enormes asi que-

-Umh...tobi no pienses en eso

-En serio

-Al final las esperanzas se acaban-lo desanimo aun mas-**(cierto...las esperanzas se acaban...ya que no estaba con rin...¿me pregunto que hice para merecer esto? puse demasiadas esperanzas a rin y al final termine perdiéndola...)**- no se que pasara contigo…¿¡porque me preguntas que pasara,tobi!? . unh...lo único que se es que no soy …-aun no dejaba de bajar la cabeza-**(aun que sea si...me preguntaba)**-pero…¿tu crees..., que tenga, alguna...esperanza?

-Umh...pues-pienso-sí te llevas bien conmigo tal vez tengas alguna

**-(deidara se suicido y se disculpo después de morir,es por eso que esta aquí ya que nunca le di importancia...despues de rin...fue una de las muertes...en que menos me culpaba y no le di mucha importancia,pero en vez de eso el se preocupaba un poco de mas de mi, que de el)**-En serio

-Claro. Esperanza de seguir -aun no dejaba de reírse-...eh...eso es algo-deidara toco la venda izquierda-como sea tobi,no necesito estas vendas ya estoy

perfectamente curado, en realidad solo necesito mover los brazos y coordinarlos bien, pará hacer mi arte. Si

-Senpai,siempre hablas de tu arte, hablar un poco de ti, si

- ….-aun seguía moviendo su mano izquierda-bueno...quien sabe-se llevo el plato, sé removió la otra venda y seguía moviendo el brazo-Ohm...no esta a un por cierto de su capacidad pero se acostumbrara al cambio**(y yo que antes decía que la esperanza no existía, ¿Por qué... hasta ahora?...Me acuerdo de eso,ah...cierto...Porque...no me paso eso antes,de seguro que nadie lo había imaginado)**

-ese estúpido de kakashi y su estúpido sharingan,cuando lo vea...-enojo-¡Odio esos estúpidos ojos!

-Porque odia a los uchiha

-los odio

-Pero porque sera o sea se que son asi pero porque

-ellos desprecian mi arte, les voy a permitir eso aunque me mate-sonrió dentro de su mascara-(el mismo de siempre...)

-en realidad si deberían ser despreciados-cerro los ojos-si...-despues entro en una culpa necesaria-**(no debió ..haberse preocupado...por mi,¿porque? debi detenerlo...¿solo para controlar a sasuke...? debí haberlo matado cuando tenia la oportunidad de salirse de mis manos,soy un idiota...El idiota que acabas de disculparte****)**-estaba de mal humor,en realidad estaba muy deprimido ya que nunca lo había visto asi

-¿Umh...? estas bien

-Estoy...muy,muy cansado.

-Pues claro,has estado despierto un buen rato,sera mejor que te duermas

-umh...pero en donde vas a dormir, aquí hay solo una cama,bueno no tengo sueño,puedes usarla

-En serio,¿y tu en donde vas a dormir?

-Pues...en el suelo, que mas hay una silla

-bien...

-duerme aquí si te plaze yo me voy-el se fue a dormir en la silla,bueno...todo estaba a oscuras-**(Asi que este es el fin,bueno...tengo un poco de sueño,al**

**final...puedo seguir soñando)**-su ojo se cerro,se acabo...o ¿no?-oye...Oye...me escuchas-al final...solo estaba durmiendo,cuando lo vio-¿Que quieres,senpai?

-Esto...es humillante...-no paraba de pensar-¡Ah! estoy vivo-se levanto-¡Claro que no, estas tonto o que!

-Por cierto...¿ querías dormir aquí también?-se sonrojo un poco y solo lo reprocho-!Y que¡ con eso,no pude dormir ...

-¿Tu sabes quien vino aquí?

-Umh...debe ser un extraño

-Tampoco lo se...debe ser ...nada en especial

-Si,mas te vale que no hagas nada extraño,¡hum!

-Eh...¡hum!-se pusieron de acuerdo en eso y al final pudieron dormir...Se despertó primero pero tuvo algo diferente-**(este es un recuerdo...lo se...pero aun asi)**-miro su mano y tenia el mismo traje de batalla en la 4 guerra ninja-Esto, no es real...-ya no podía seguir fingiendo mas,pero aun asi seguía sin un ojo derecho y sangraba un poco con eso,no paraba de dolerle hasta que se entero -Otra vez

-Umh...-se fijo que aun estaba ahí-**(No puedo creerlo,esto en realidad no era un sueño,si lo dejo ¿a donde iré?)**-se puso de frente y solo se percato en mirarlo.

**-je,no puedo creer que te encontraría aquí otra vez.**-toco su cabello y solo quiso pasar un tiempo con el-**siempre pensé que la ultima vez que estaría contigo, me matarías. Y creo que tienes toda la razón...ya que yo...fui causante de tu muerte.**

continuara...


	2. Yo mismo

he estado tardando en este segundo no sabia cuando acabaria esto sera hasta que mi imaginacion se eso termino en un epilogo

Masashi kishimoto©

* * *

**_Aunque sea una farsa…_**

Antes de los sucesos (la muerte de los akatsukis) pein los llamo a todos

-como verán ahora esta decidido que los jinchuuriki se capturara en numero y no aleatoriamente

-eh, ¿desde cuando se decidió eso?-dijo deidara

**_Aunque no fuera nadie para hablarte de mi, yo…_**

**_¡No permitiré que me traicionen sin antes morir primero!_**

**_-Naruto espoiler-_**

**_Naruto manga 657: yo mismo/ tobi_**

-¡explícame de una vez!, ¿desde cuando se decidió eso?

-eso es para que no se rompa la estatua

-si, pero no has olvidado que itachi y kisame estuvieron en peligro-dijo zetsu blanco

-ah, si cierto, pero no morimos, umh, por suerte

-solo fuimos enviados para espiar-dijo itachi con una sonrisa triste-creia que ya acabaría eso

-además de que murió sasori es como decir que el murió por nada

-zetsu…-dijo deidara-que…

-cállate…umh-zetsu se callo-**es mejor que no dijeras nada, ¡chismoso!**

-si, eso cierto, entonces revivo la ganas de matar a orochimaru, que nadie se entrometa

-haz lo que quieras-deidara se retiro y solo dejo tobi-oh, es bastante temperamental, je, je

-no te rias es algo muy serio

-por favor… ¿crees que le importara tanto?

-no lo subestimes, a veces todo lo que dice es cierto

-ah, tranquilo… ya se le pasara-se dio la vuelta con mucha confianza, dándole un raro escalofrió y se fue, pein lo miraba mas en serio que los otros-lider, que rayos pasa-dijo el zetsu blanco

-nada…no pasa nada-itachi lo esta observando regreso al lugar en donde estaban pero no vio a su senpai,lo busco y lo encontró en un lugar al lado de una cascada que tenia un aspecto muy colororido,a pesar de la situación-¡AH,YA TE ENCONTRÉ ¿EN DONDE HABIAS ESTADO?

-pensando…

-EH… ¿EN QUE?-el rubio se alejo de el y se cento-pues en quien mas…En asesinar a orochimaru

-aun sigue con eso, ni si quiera tiene un motivo especifico para hacerlo

-tonterías… umh-se levanto y camino en donde estaba antes-tengo un motivo…

-pero zetsu-san me dijo que tu no tenias me engañes con eso, tu mismo lo dijiste recuerdas

-si, pero ahora tengo un nuevo propósito y es ese…umh

-Una razón, ¿dime?, cualquier

-matar a orochimaru

-eso ya lo se pero dime ¿una razón?

-lo hare por sasori no danna como un regalo, la ultima vez con el se enojo comingo, bueno…muchas veces. Después de que lo dejo orochimaru con la vergüenza de tener un compañero asi, es por eso que me vengare por sasori por eso, ¡quiero matar a ese tipo con mis propias manos!

-pero, tú… ¿no hiciste lo mismo?

-¡jumh!, ¿¡Quién te dijo eso!?-camino otra vez y el se puso esta vez en la anterior reciente donde estaba-solo lo deje, porque el era más fuerte para enfrentar a esas brujas y ganarles

-pero no paso…-deidara guardo silencio-es bastante insignificante que pasara eso, además tu ya estas vivo, deberías dejarlo en paz y-

-cállate…-hizo callar a tobi-¿umh? Pe-¿¡PERDON!?

-mas te vale…que eso fuera para no romper la estatua…

-ah.

-Por que si no fuera así…-se voltio con una mirada amenazadora-¡Se va a meter en un grave problema conmigo!

-¡Je!-tobi lo vio con una amenaza o como un desafío, se mostro muy orgulloso y mostro sus brazos abiertos-¿¡entonces quieres decir que te meterás con el propio líder de la organización solo por eso, sólo porque mataron a sasori por su culpa!?

-¡pues si!

-¡y si te mata!

-¡pues me iré con el en el otro mundo!-tobi se sorprendió al ver en lo deicidio que estaba su senpai, dejo de preguntarle y el orgullo se fue con el-así de simple, ¿¡Qué te parece!?, ¡je!, hum-se sentó al tener toda la razón y dejo a tobi parado con la impresión, no sabia que respetaba a sasori a este punto, bastante decidido y con agallas que trae el mas joven de la organización akatsuki

-¿en realidad no sabes si fue intencionalmente?

-no

-pues creo que para mi…-dijo viendo hacia arriba-ya todo es inútil…-deidara no dijo nada, tobi se sentó de espaldas, pero no lo vio-¿crees que es una de esas muertes que no has entendido?

-no, y la tuya

-no voy a vengarme de nadie… ¿Por qué?-dijo con los brazos cruzados

-es que los de esta organización tienen muchas cosas pendientes, ¿tú no?

-pues…no, pará nada

-umh…

-tenia una compañera... Así que se lo que es perder a un compañero

-ella esta muerta…-tobi solo apretó la manga del brazo izquierdo al instante, parece que le molesto y no dijo nada-ella realmente… esta muerta

¿verdad?

-…

-bueno, pero si no quieres decirme nada, al menos hablemos de otra cosa

-umh…suena bien-dijo con un poco mas de alegría

-¿Cómo murió?

-¿eh…?-**_aun sigue con eso…_**

-es que quiero saber ¿como murió?

-a no se sabe. Tal vez fue por ellos…o tal vez-se puso serio pero sin perder la voz-…fue la crueldad de este mundo

-ehh…si a veces es asi…umh, esa fue una frase del líder

-…si

-y ¿era linda?-¡**_aun sigue_**…!-ella era muy linda senpai, era…tan simpática…

-umh…fueron amigos ¿no?

-no quiero hablar de eso senpai, es muy personal

-bueno…solo preguntaba-después se levanto y se fue, él enmascarado lo siguió como siempre, una ardilla le lanzo una núez en la cabeza, pero rara vez las ardillas le lanza nueces en la cabeza, ¿Por qué será?

-¡oye, ven acá no te quedes parado ahí!

-ah, si-corrió hacia su senpai-que quieres

-¿sabes donde esta el sanbi?

-si no lo sabes tu, que voy a saber yo. ¿Por cierto, a que vamos a captura?

-al sanbi, ¿¡no lo recuerdas!?

-ah…niibi, hachibi, ibi, naribi, tobi, ¿cual es cual?-deidara se arto y camino solo-¡eres un caso perdido!

-¿por cierto, porqué se dice "san" al sanbi?-deidara cedió la vuelta-¿¡acaso no sabes de números!?

-el san significa tres ¿no?-deidara estaba perdiendo la paciencia-¿¡acaso quieres que pierda la paciencia!?

-¿¡paciencia!?-dijo burlándose-pero tu paciencia explota más rápido que tus explosiones-el rubio apretó sus dientes y boto a tobi por los aires como siempre- bala…-dijo señalando el cielo, después se puso de pie y se agarro de una rama pero se rompió aunque rara vez no le importo y la soltó, no hiso nada y aterrizó con la mayor seguridad que puede sentir un chinobi cualquiera, sé levanto y dijo-ha, asi aprenderás a no meterte en mis asuntos, entrometido

En el otro lado-umh,es que acaso nunca aprende, en donde estaba tobi,este camina sin preocupación, caminado en la gran colina-**_je,el sanbi…el sabi esta a 164.100 kilómetros de distancia, ni siquiera con sus aves de arcilla podrá soportar un dia,necesita muchos días para llegar, no es tan facil_**-tobi estaba pensando, con su voz normal-umh…,se me ocurre algo mas para hacerlo aun mas divertido,je,je,je- devolviendo al otro lugar,deidara no había visto a tobi aun-apuesto que ya esta muerto,umh…-no hubo movimiento brusco, tobi estaba ahí en un árbol, se reia en silencio-**_(hermoso, no había algo tan hermoso que eso)_**-desaparecio,ubo una bruma de que se aproximaba una tormenta pero era tan solo viento fuerte, después se oían unos sonidos fuertes de palos de acero por todo el lugar-subió mas por la colina haber si puede alejarse de esos sonidos-ah ,y esto, ¿porque los arboles? Hacen ruido-cuando estaba corriendo sintió a la presencia de tobi ,después de sorprenderse vio atrás y no vio nada, se voltio por completo y le dijo-tobi ¿estas ahí?-la mano derecha de tobi rasgo la madera con fuerza que parecía una pizzara con garras y tuvo el mismo efecto-¡ya!-siguió-¡ya!-siguió-¡yaaa!-se detuvo-¿ah?-miro a os lados y los sonidos de los arboles también y se han callado-muéstrate se que es una broma, !muéstrate ya¡-tobi no lo hizo-así, ¡te lo buscaste!-agarro un poco de arcilla y la lanzo-¡katsu!-exploto una ración de los arboles-ha,¿¡que te pareció!?

-_quieres verme, bien…_

Ah…_-_bajo la cabeza-_aquí estoy…-_lo vio en el suelo-ah, no te hubieras tomado la molestia de ser atacado con una de mis bombas, pero tu te lo buscaste, además no te convertiste en pedacitos como yo lo suponía. Bien arriba-dijo sosteniendo su brazo pero no su cuerpo, brazo,ah se asusto y la pierna que estaba ahí también estaba salida de su cuerpo-eh…sa-sabia que pasaría esto si estuvieras muerto con una de mis bombas deberías estar vuelto pedasitos,bueno…tu te lo buscaste, ¡no me puedes echarla culpa de que tu moriste porque la verdad, es que tu decidiste a tu propia muerte!, ¡ja!,no me eches la culpa de que regresaste como un fantasma porque todo esto fue decidido, ¡NO ME CULPES A MI! Umh-oyo unos sonidos y se tapo losoídos de nuevo-no…no de nuevo…-dejo de oírse los rasguitos y sus ojos se calmaron nuevamente

_-mira…_

-¿ah?

_-a la derecha… -_miro ala derecha con temor_ y _vio los arboles de la derecha, lo que vio era…-USÓ, USÓ, USÓ, USÓ, USÓ, USÓ, USÓ, USÓ, USÓ, ¡USÓTSUKI! USÓ, USÓ, USÓ, USÓ, USÓ, USÓ, USÓ, USÓ, USÓ, USÓ, USÓ, USÓ, USÓ, USÓ, USÓ, USÓ. -su cara se mostró impactada.

(La palabra "usó" significa: mentira y con las marcas de exclamación "usotsuki" significa, Mentiroso)

-eh, ¡no recuerdas nada, tú me provocaste! ¿¡No!?, no me eches la culpa de esto-se oían sonidos de la izquierda y el miro a la izquierda y miro la respuesta en vertical

_Si…pero recuerda…,_

_…Que tú fuiste el culpable._

Lo siguió aterrorizando igual y le afecto peor, que se hiso para atrás muy lentamente-lo…lo mate-Oculto- (ha, brillante como oro, soy un genio, se lo está creyendo. Je, je, ahora el acto final)

-umh…-un árbol de la derecha se derrumbó-ha-otro árbol de la otra esquina se derrumbo, y otro mas cerca se derrumbo y comenzó a correr, sé cayeron muchos arboles-ah, ah, ¿que diablos? Pasa aquí ¿porque me esta siguiendo?, ha-corrio mas rápido que los arboles y dejaron de derrumbarse, el rubio se canso y vio hacia la esquina -ha, ¡qué rayos!-aun estaba cansado pero vio un cuerpo con cara de espiral naranja aunque algo borroso-ha…, tobi, lo sabia. Sabia que me harías una trampa, estúpido, muéstrate.-tobi hizo una señal con sus brazos y de un "no lo se"-¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO, SI NO Lo HACES TE VOLARE EN PEDASITOS COMO LA ULTIMA VEZ!-deidara dejo de cansarse y vio como tobi traspasaba el árbol como si fuera una fantasma y actuaba como uno-¡BUUUAHHHGGGRRRAAA! TU ME HICISTE ESTO…,¡NO TE LO PERDONARE,SENNPAIII!-deidara se aterrorizó después de que tobi quería seguirlo a el, después el rubio salto en el suelo y hizo un jutsu-tenica de excavación de ocultarse como un topo-y se oculto en ese agujero, tobi volvió a su estado natural y se apoyó en una palmera muy larga y gris mientras veía el jutsu, lo copio por completo-(**_ja,ja,ja cayo redondito…)_**-volvió a la voz fingida, quería dejar de reír pero no pudo-ja,ja,ja,ja,ja cayo redondito, senpai,ja,ja, patético,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja

Deidara se dio cuenta de que fue una broma-je...-otra nueva ,ja,ja,ja,ja, ¡HA, JA, JAJA, HA,JA!,jaumh,hujaja-se apoyo en el árbol que salio-Ja,ja,ja…esa si fue buena senpai, ja,ja,ja …muy buena…ja,ja,ja,…te lo creiste,ja…te lo creíste-no paraba de reise,la broma fue muy buena-deberías a ver visto tu cara-se lo señalo cuando salió del cueco y volvio a reírse poniendo su cara en el árbol(bueno…su máscara)-¡Detente!-ji,ji,ha,ja,ja,ja,agihaa,¡shish ! Jajá…-tobi dejo de reírse y se puso serio-(**_je, con esa técnica, nadie sospechara de mi, todos pensara que me lo enseño senpai, por primera vez hay algo que me puede ser útil este muchacho solo pasara algunas horas antes de que sea el señuelo)_**-volvio a ser tobi-(**_solo es cuestión de tiempo)_**

-ja, ja, ja

-¿¡como hiciste eso!?

-que…

-¿los arboles, los efectos…?

-¿esto es un efecto?-traspaso su mano por su brazo izquierdo-buuu

-¡je!-se molesto deidara y se fue-oye…

-ohala, ¡que te mueras, umh…!-tobi lo siguió-eso nunca, pasara, a menos que yo quisiera

-ohala, al menos me harías un favor, umh

-oye, senpai, no hable asi-dijo eso tratando de calmar a su senpai

-no me dirijas la palabra-se voltio-¡me diste un susto de muerte! Je, adiós…-deidara se fue y dejo a tobi solo, también pensando. Caminando por todas parte para buscar a deidara

**_Lo busque, por todas partes y no lo encontré, creí que estaba en las rocas, ya que era casi una con mente propia, busqué a mi senpai…bueno, así es como lo llamaba…apuesto que el hizo una de sus ave de arcilla y voló ya que sus pisadas terminan aquí, supongo que estará ahí haciendo algo por si solo en alguna parte._**

En la tarde en la aldea de la arena, había un ave blanca en el suelo, gaara vio eso en el cielo

-(el…otra vez)

En el cielo

-otra vez la seguridad no funciona, umh…es una aldea menos digna que la destruyan unh…

Kakuzu estaba en la tumba de la abuela de sasori-Siempre fuiste una gran .Sasori esta lejos de ti-miro ala izquierda en eso camino alguien con una flores moradas-¡tu…!-deidara caminaba bastante tranquilo ni siquiera se impresiono cuando lo vio-umgh… ¿que son esas flores?-el rubio se detuvo-Son las flores que el utilizaba para su veneno. A el le encantaban esas flores, ya que la usaba mucho en su arsenal, sé llama _intravenosa,_ ael le gustaba que lo ayudara con el veneno, es muy venenosa-camino otra vez, aparecion un ninja de la arena-¡tu, otra vez!-se van a pelear con deidara otra vez-¡esperen!..., ¿Qué haces aquí en realidad?

-eso quisiera saber yo-llego gaara con el mismo traje que peleo la ultima vez que lo vio, estaba en arriba de la pared del cementerio-el integrante de akatsuki puso las flores en la tumba de sasori y vio a gaara-…parece que aun no me han olvidado,…aun sigues teniendo esa misma cara inexpresiva de siempre y sigues aun sin tener … -unas miradas en silencio, gaara dijo-si solo viniste aquí para traer flores a su tumba,…lo entiendo

-el…nunca quiso volver aquí, asi que esto es como un mural, más no su cuerpo que esta ahí, apuesto que esa vieja, té dio una buena vida…¿no?-gaara se enojo un poco-si eso lo sabia antes sasori no danna…la misión seria mas seria de lo que pensé-la arena se movió-si quieras puedes matarme…-el rubio tomo atención-y asi vengar a tu maestro…ya que…esta vida…me la dio chiyo-baasama…-la arena hizo mas ruido aun, deidara bajo la cabeza y sonrió aunque no estuviera planeando algo-¿quieres que yo pelee contigo, pará vengarme de sasori no danna?

-gaara…-dijo kankuro

-si quieres…aunque no será tan fácil, la próxima vez

-no me quiero vengar…-gaara se quedo en silencio-…la muerte de esa vieja es mas que suficiente, no voy a hacer nada,…además ya sabes como corrompe la venganza alas personas ¿no?-gaara recordó a sasuke-si…

-…bien, adiós-camino tranquilamente a su ave

-adiós

-¿es buena idea dejarlo ir?

-si es por visitar a su compañero yo no le veo ningún problema-deidara se fue volando, la arena se tranquilizo-al menos el si lo recuerda

-el…nunca quiso volver aquí…, asi que esto es como un mural, más no su cuerpo esta ahí, apuesto que esa vieja, té dio una buena vida… ¿no?-gaara sonrió y cerro-si el. Nunca quiso volver aquí

-¡se va!,

-¡kazekage-sama! Haga algo

-hasta que no haga algo no podemos estar seguros, ¿han oído explosiones?

-umh…pues no, en realidad el solo entro desde afuera, pero no se sabe porque, ¿kazekage-sama sabe algo?-gaara vio al cielo naranja y vio al ave ir se-no…se, quien sabe…

Mañana, tobi estaba en su aldea no se para que, tal vez la extrañaba como turista se paseaba por ahí, incluso vio la famosa piedra azul zafiro, estaba ahí, viendo las mismas flores amarillas otra vez

**_-siempre fue tu estilo básico traerme flores, aún preferiría mas tener flores e mi propia tumba y no en un altar, pero…es bonito el detalle…_**-se acerco a la letra y vio su nombre-**_lo único que no hiciste es poner el nombre de rin a mi lado, pero no importa_**-camino hacia atrás-**_ya no me quejare_**-salio de la aldea y aun no habría rastro de su senpai por ninguna parte-

**_Paso 1 día desde que no veo a deidara-senpai, debe estar haciendo algo, yo creo que he sido muy duro con el…que haya creído…que estoy muerto, aunque kakashi realmente lo esta creyendo…¿me pregunto donde esta?_**-cruzo la esquina y vio una ave de arcilla y a su senpai-eh…-deidara miro ala izquierda-¡Ah,deidara-senpai!-corrió hacia el-¿¡en donde habías estado, té estado buscando durante todo este tiempo!?

-si…umh…-aun deidara estaba molesto y es por eso que cruzo los brazos-ah, aun estas molesto comingo. Ya déjalo

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, eh?

-¿ah? ¿De que estas hablando?

-si es por que te pregunte, cosas sobre tu vida, perdón, ¡Pero hasta sasori me ha dicho cosas sobre su vida y no se ha vuelto en mi contra, umh…! Como sea

-Por cierto, tengo hambre vamos a comer

-lo único que piensas es en comida, umh…

-ahí hay un lago, es posible pescar algo por ahí-se fue corriendo

-como sea, umh…-cuando llegaron tobi vio una caña de pescar-¡oh!, mira alguien dejo esto aquí-y la tomo-esto sirve para pescar peces

-no me digas-tomo la caña de pescar-¿y como se utiliza esto?

-bueno…tiras el hilo en el agua y el gancho atrapara al pez, prueba y veraz, yo cocinare-deidara estaba pescando, y en casi 5 segundos se arto de esperar-¿¡porque no pescan!? Bien…-se levanto-lo explotare con una de mis explosiones, a ver si no me ignoran de nuevo, ¡umh!-saco su arcilla y tobi se alerto-¡Senpai, no lo haga asustaras a los peces!

-aghk, y que quieres que haga, está caña no sirve, no pude pescar nada

-claro que sirve, sólo necesitas una carnada y pican.

-¿car-nada?

-¿no sabes que es una carnada? ¡No sabes nada de pesca!

-no me critiques has algo

-bien…-tobi desenterró la tierra y encontró un gusano rosa y largo-aquí esta

-eso ¿y que harás con eso?

-de verdad que no sabes nada-camino y puso el gancho debajo del cuello del la lombriz, haciendo que se moviera muchas veces, deidara no ignoro eso e hizo un nudo con su cuello con sus manos-ehgr…¿porque tenias que clavárselo en el cuello?-tobi dejo el ganso y la lombriz se hundió-asi el pez pescara el ansuelo,a ningún pez le gusta un cancho vacio- deidara lo tomo como un giro bizzaro de el y no le importo-siguió pescando, tobi se puso a su lado-no debiste ser tan cruel…umh

-a que llamas cruel

-si tan solo desenterraste ese pobre lombriz, para que se a comida de un pez y sobre todo en la garganta

-ah, por favor senpai…creí que no te importaría, además las lombrices no tienen garganta…-se puso terrorífico-además…si se retuerce asi, vendrá mas rápido…-deidara le dio un escalofrió – ¿¡quieres asustarme otra vez!?

-Ah… ¿Qué yo te doy miedo?-se rasco la cabeza-ja, ja, que extraño…je, je, je, es bastante gracioso que digas eso

-como sea, tobi hay que esperar, a que piquen,…umh-se guardo silencio, tobi estaba tocando el césped verde brillante-este césped es muy suave y brillante-se acostó en el suelo a esperar, el rubio suspiro, él aire era muy calmado y daba una suave brisa, en realidad nunca había un momento de calma como esa-ah…que aire tan tranquilo

-si, verdad

-aun cuando este contigo, no interrumpe nada…

-si…es verdad

**_-(esta muy calmado, demasiado calmado…cosas como esa se percibe, cómo…)_**

El hilo se extendió-ah, ya pesque uno-tobi se sentó de nuevo-ah, ¡en serio!-lo iba a recoger y ahora estaba luchando con el pez-¿pero que clase de pez es este?

-es normal, qué pase eso-**_pero…sospecho que sea…_**-aun el rubio estaba peleando con el pez, antes de que se daba cuenta el pez lo estaba jalando a el-¡que diablos!-hasta lo llevo en el agua-ah, que clase de cosa es esta-se vio la espalda del monstruo marino era violeta

-¡es un monstruo marino!

-eso ya lo se-se alejo del monstruo-como sea, al menos tendremos parte de el-dijo eso sosteniendo una de sus bombas

-senpai, ¡detente, vas a asustar a los peces!

-¡y que me importa!

-¡POR FAVOR!-deidara suspiro y lo olvido-¿y como vamos a comer ahora?

-pescando

-pero no tengo la caña de pescar….¡Tu eres el de la idea, has algo!-el enmascarado se puso a pensar-umh…-en un momento-ah,que bien-cazo a un pescado por la lanza-ya era hora, esto es mas rápido-lo dijo con mucho alivio-despues sintió que alguien hacia ruido, pero no era su compañero, asi que siguió cazando ya tenia 7,estaba en un cerca del agua sintió algo en sus pies-umh…-miro adonde estaban sus pies y no vio nada, siguió cansando, después de ver un pez lo iba a enganchar pero el monstruo lo tumbo con su espalda y se tumbo en el agua, pero mas tarde se levanto y camino en el agua-¡eh! ¡Tienes problemas! ¡Vamos a solucionarlo, e visto a mas abuelitas mas peligrosas que tu!-le hecho agua desde la cola a donde estaba pero lo esquivo-JA, ¿¡eso es todo!?-el monstruo marino hizo un gran chapoceo con su garra rápido haciendo que lo mojara mas de lo usual, haciendo que se hundiera de nuevo.

-senpai, Ya terminas de pescar-no respondió-camino donde estaba la cubeta-1-2-3… ¡Ah!, esto es de lo mejor-por fin el ojos celeste salió del agua, viendo hacia los lados para vigilar algo-¡HOLA, SENPAI…!-dijo sujetando la cubeta

-eh…-se volvió a poner de pie pero solo miro al lado y solo se puso en la espalda, aún seguía mirando a los lados buscando al monstruo marino rápido. Tobi se estaba acercando ¿-en donde esta? ¡muéstrate! ¡da la cara como un hombre!

-¿a quien?

-al monstruo

-no deberías llamarlo asi, es muy feo-el rubio se dio la vuelta-¡y que importa!

-deberías comer un poco, volvamos…- caminaron-eh, oye deberías ha ver dejado que lo dejara pedacitos-tobi se detuvo para hablarle-que problemas tienes tu con ese monstruo marino

-¿Yo? ¿¡Que tiene el conmigo!? Esa cosa trataba de ahogarme, ¡escucha!, ¡cuándo lo encuentre, lo voy a volver pedasi-!-lo mojo el monstruo marino botando agua, él rubio estaba en el suelo-je, je, je-tobi no soporto la risa-¿¡Qué te causa tanta gracia!?-corrió hacia el lago-¡HEY!,VEN ACA Y PELEA COMO UN HOMBRE ,umh…-no lo encontró y solo se quedo ahí en silencio y sorprendido -senpai…vamos a comer… yo hago una comida estupenda, bien…,regresemos-tobi camino con el balde a donde se estaban dirigiendo,deidara lo escucho-umh…o…-camino tranquilamente-¿sabes cocinar, tobi?

-si, ¡se hacer una barbacoas divinas!

-Pues que bien…espero que estén deliciosas.

-ja, ja, ja ¡lo estarán!-llegaron-¿¡Qué suerte!?-después tomo unas hojas cecas y las mezclo -harás una fogata

-no, en realidad, es un poco mas civilizado-el rubio se estaba secando el cabello-esa cosa, me mojo por completo, tienes un traje que me prestes

-umh…no-dejo de míralo-…eres un desastre

-Ah. ¡Genial! Ahora pescare un resfriado, ¡ahuss!

-recuerdo este lugar… enterré mi ropa cerca de aquí

-¿¡en serio?!¿Y para que querías hacer eso?

-solo para recordar que estuve ahí

-ah, como sea, sólo búscala-se sentó para esperar a que lo buscara, desenterró el bolso que estaba encerrado en una esfera negra para que permanezca mas tiempo, luego camino de regreso a donde estaba-aquí esta-dijo sosteniendo la bolsa negra, sé sentó y busco-¿por cierto y cuantos años a estado ahí?-dijo deidara acercándose a la bolsa para ver como era-umh…no se, toda, mi ropa a estado ahí

-¿¡Toda!?

-si…

-tienes una de cuando tenias 19 años

-no creo que te quede, comencemos de cuanto tenia 16 o 17 años

-vale-le dio 2 de esas ropa-si no te funcionan, llámame cuando tengas problemas

-oky-despues de eso, estaba cocinando los peces con una asadora que el eligió la mas interesante que vio y se vistió, estaba batiendo el asado con un abanico blanco

-por cierto

-que

-esta cadena de oro es de adorno

-en realidad la arregle y ahora se utiliza como correa

-… ¡Qué original!

-creo que ya termine-suspiro el de ojos celeste y se acerco nuevamente a donde estaba el, tenia un estilo fresco de negro pero descalzo, se sentó al lado de su compañero-ya terminaste

-creo que si

-por cierto-toco la ropa en forma de muestra-¿Tu usaste esto?-el enmascarado lo miro y volvió a donde estaba-no, sólo la guarde para mas tarde, pero nunca la use, además de que la tela no me gustaba…pero a ti te queda bien

-ah…a mi queda todo bien,…bueno eso depende de la forma-se sintió alabado-ya esta

-ah, en serio

-toma-dijo dándole el pescado cocido a el-ah, gracias

-esta caliente-tomo otro pescado y comió de lado- ¡esta delicioso!, pero los dangos sabían mejor, no te parece-es la segunda vez que no le vio la mascara y tenia la mirada que decía "embustero"

-umjum…y cuantos años a tenido esa ropa ahí

-creo que empecé a llenarla desde que me fui de la aldea

-de verdad… ¿a cuántos años te fuiste de la aldea?

-umh…como a los 13

-en serio, cuándo tenia 13 años también me fui de la aldea

-de verdad

-ellos nunca prestaron atención a mi arte, umh…

-pues no, es que tu arte…-deidara lo miro para ver que estaba preparado-explosión… ¿no?-el rubio estaba tranquilo y sonrió tranquilamente-si…umh, por supuesto-suspiro también el enmascarado aliviado de que ya que no lo volara otra vez-¿por cierto tienes calor?

-no, ¿Por qué?

-porque hace mucho calor, pero no tanto, aún asi no deberías vestirte asi, acaso no tienes un lugar a donde a ventilarte

-pues no. no hace tanto calor

-al menos quítate los guantes

-ah, perdón, pero es que mi piel es muy delicada y no quiero lastimarla, además de que están frías

-¿frías? pero han estado en el calor mucho tiempo

-es que se enfría rápido, es una rara cualidad mía

-y es por eso que no te quita los guantes

-no…-tobi vio sus guantes por curiosidad suya,-umh…como sea, es tu problema… ¡eres raro!…umh…-dijo deidara cerrando los ojos, por un tiempo paso-que raro no teníamos tanta hambre-se desharían de la comida y veía una vista muy bella cerca del lago-apuesto que hay mas animales que tienen mas hambre que nosotros

-si-paso un cuarto del tiempo-bueno…-dijo el rubio estirándose

-por cierto, senpai, ¿tienes frio?

-umh…pues no…casi, me pregunto donde estará el monstruo marino, ahora

-debe estar por ahí, tal vez comiendo se los pescados que le dejamos

-¿y la otra ropa que te deje?

-la use para secarme

-ah, bueno…-dijo el de cabello negro rascándose la cabeza-resulto ser útil después de todo

-si…-se ilumino el sol mostrando un lago brilloso.

**_Era…muy bonito en verdad, estaba lleno de luz…_** -voltio a verlo solo un poco, vio a deidara sonriendo ligeramente- **_creó que es una de sus sonrisas mas tranquilas que pudo haber formado…entonces ¿porque lo odio tanto?, ah…si… ¿ya lo recuerdo?-_**Lluvia, después de capturar al sanbi, tobi se encontró con deidara durmiendo sentado por haber entrenado tanto el c4-**_…es por el…-_**el lugar que había estado estaba totalmente desierto y destruido, estaba en un lugar que llevaba una montaña,recojio a deidara y lo puso en su espalda caminado por el lugar, caminó por todo el lugar encontrando la montaña, los arboles lo mantenían seco-(**_nos hemos mudado muchas veces…e estado siempre el mismo lugar donde entrena, siempre es así, ¡todo siempre fue asi! Desde que entreno, desdé que ¡se mato entrenado por esa marioneta para matar a orochimaru_…!_ Se que no podre remplazar a sasori…se que tu nunca podrás remplazar a rin…lo se..., tu…-se _**detuvo ylevanto la cara al cielo**_-, ¿remplazar a rin?…je…, eso…es imposible)-_**Tobi subió encima de la montaña-**_se que esto es un sueño…o que realmente este muerto…no lo se, cuando peleaste con sasuke, aun que ya sabia que era inútil que tu ganaras, al menos te esforzaste. Tenías algo que se llama determinación, tú realmente creías que le podías ganar, aún asi…_**-miro ala izquierda, el rubio sintió un poco las gotas de lluvia pero no despertó y lo volvió remontar como siempre, al final termino la frase-…**_no fue suficiente…-_**el era muy realista, comenzó a caminar otra vez y lo acostó en la única cama disponible, se sentó y miro a la lluvia caer, después se levanto y camino para ver la lluvia mas cerca**_-(esta clase de lluvias…tranquilas y sin prisa en caer…son las mas largas en terminar)-_**El rubio se despertó-ah…que paso

-nada…

-¿El líder dijo algo?

-Dijo que se apresuraran a traer al sanbi

-ya veo…

-… ¿vas a matar a orochimaru, verdad?

-si…

-suerte…

-¿tu no iras?

-eso no me interesa…

-Y esa cara, ¿estás de mal humor?

-¿terminaste? nos hemos mudado bastante y solo quiero un lugar que podamos vivir tranquilamente, además ya te has matado del cansancio por sasori-san, ¿no es suficiente?-dijo con tono exigente

-umh…no se porque actúas tan fríamente yo ya no necesito entrenar mas, estoy listo

-bien…-dijo sin ningún problema recordó la primera vez que vio a ron después de su rehabilitación, debido a la lluvia-¿te pasas algo?

-no me pasa nada…

-cada vez estas mas callado… ¿de verdad que no te pasa nada?

-no me pasa nada, senpai…no se preocupe, ¡estoy bien!

-umh…como sea…, hace mucho frio

-si…será mejor que te cubras bien-deidara se arropo. Él rubio estaba a punto de dormirse pero antes pregunto-¿Por qué elegiste este lugar?-umh… ¿Por qué…?-miro el cielo-tal vez… sea la vista…-viendo mas al cielo que esta mas cerca de lo normal

-por la vista…Eh…Es un buen lugar para tomar decisiones, él cielo esta mas cerca de lo que parece… y la tierra también…, es un momento muy impresiónate…

-si…debe ser muy impresionante.-el rubio estaba a punto de dormirse

Estaba recordando cuando sostuvo a rin en sus manos**_-(voy a detener esta guerra…voy a crear un nuevo mundo…donde no allá guerras…ni el _****_dolor…ni… la muerte, dónde nadie muera…será un mundo de ensueño y todos estaremos aquí y, rin…tu estarás viva de nuevo, té lo prometo)-_**vio llover la lluvia un poco mas rápido que antes

**_Si…estoy en el infierno…aun…_**

**_-ouhng…umhn_**-deidara por fin se durmió-es gracioso, senpai…en realidad los juramentos verdaderos se hacen antes o después de lluvia, raro ¿no? He,je-se dio la vuelta y vio que estaba dormido, lo vio completamente y supo que estaba realmente dormido-ahh,se durmió…-camino y lo vio dormido tenia una cara bastante relajada es casi irreconocible que ese sea su senpai. Su figura era bastante andrógeno para su gusto, pero no le tomo importancia y solo se alejo para dejarlo dormir. En una parte donde estaba casi en su misma casa prendió la luz y ahí estaba. Se quito la mascara y abrió un cajón donde había un espejo lo tomo, y… ¿saben que paso?

Se vio y se rompió el espejo, ¡7 años de mala suerte!Se vio y no paso nada…se pregunto ¿Por qué se estaba viendo?

La respuesta era la 2, en realidad se estaba preguntando porque se estaba mirando al espejo

**_En realidad no se porque me estoy mirando al espejo, ni para que, ni para colmo que se_**-después de tomar un poco de su cabello y soltárselo lo dejo así también toco la cicatriz con su mano izquierda. En realidad no sabia porque se estaba mirando al espejo, en realidad ¿para que queriar ver esa enorme cicatriz que ocupaba su cara ala izquierda después de ser aplastada por una roca y la otra parte que estaba sana?...es un misterio…-se canso de verse al espejo y lo guardo en donde lo había abierto anteriormente y solo espero hasta la esquina, pará ver como su tiempo se estaba consumiendo lentamente, una buena rola para pasar el tiempo estaría bien, pero eso lo despertaría-**_senpai, esta durmiendo…aun no a acabado, aunque estos momentos en que estuve con deidara-senpai fueron muy pacíficos, ya hasta lo extraño, pero…se que…._**-toco su pecho-**_no tengo corazón…_**

Recuerdo

**_-¡estoy vacío ni siquiera tengo corazón, la crueldad de este mundo me ha dejado este agujero que no se puede llenar, ni siquiera siento dolor!_**

-óbito…ese agujero, no se puede llenar con ilusiones…si no con personas que pueden llenar el vació

Termino el recuerdo. Aún estaba en esta situación**_-umhg…a… estúpido kakashi… …que tengo personas que pueden llenar el vació…talvez_**-recordo a deidara-**_logre entender eso un poco…Tiene buen aspecto, aunque tenga una personalidad bastante explosiva, es bastante escandaloso, bueno… a cocinar-_**iba tomar su mascara, pero antes de que se la pusiera. Deidara _se levanto _lo oyó bostezar, rápidamentese lavo la cara y tomo un paño, al tarde cerro el grifo, antes de que llegara, dio la impresión de que se estuviera lavando la cara, deidara lo vio en la cocina y vio su mascara-ah-también vio que se estaba lavando la cara-¿Qué te paso?

-¡AH!, bueno… estaba disfrutando el aire limpio de aquí, pero…el barro se metió en mi cara y me la he estado sacudiendo mucho tiempo…-deidara no dijo nada, parece que no le creeyo,se quito el paño y lo mojo en el agua, mientras se aseguraba de que estuviera ahi-(**_sabia que esto pasaría…supongo que algún tiempo sabia que debía saberlo…si sigo asi estaré perdido…o…)-_**cerro los ojos-**_(otro amigo, mas a quien perder…)_**

-…oye…-el otro abrió los ojos y se digno a contestar-que…

-… ¡tienes un gran perfil a la derecha!

-eh…-no se volteo-gra-gracias, sí no te molesta me puedes pasar un paño seco

-bien-se lo lanzo y el otro se cubrió la cara tambien-ah, gracias, senpai.

-si, si-recogió su mascara y se fue a la oscuridad para ponérsela-oye, creí que eras feo

-tu abuela

-mi abuela no era fea…bueno…, solo un poco…pero tu no estas nada mal

-tonterías…

-¿eh?, no es la verdad yo creía que tenias la cara desfigura o cueca pero, chico tu no estas tan mal…

-…

-¿te da vergüenza que allá visto parte de tu cara?-tobi no dijo nada y el solo miro ala izquierda con los brazos cruzados-tu dijiste que éramos, amigos,¿no…?y los amigos no se les oculta, nada, ¿no es verdad?

-si…pero, no quiero que veas quien soy

-pero tu dijiste que si querías que viera tu mascara, ¿no?

-si, pero…estaba pensando en que seria una mala idea y que perderías el interés en mi, además de que ya no fuese divertido como antes

-umh…pues que mal…hum…-el que ahora tenia la mascara anaranjada suspiro-(¿ahora que hago…? Porque me oculto delante de esa marioneta…a no lo entiendo)

-¿estas ahí?

-pues si, ¿¡Qué quieres!?-dijo con los brazos en las costillas-¿preparaste algo de comer?

-umh, pues no-camino hacia la puerta y preparo la comida-¿y esta cueva es?

-es uno de los escondites especiales de akatsuki.-dijo cortando algunos vegetales-en serio

-nadie sabe nada de eso, ni siquiera los akatsukis lo sabe

-pero son de akatsuki

-por eso se llaman "especiales"-hizo una señal de guarda silencio, depósito los vegetales en la olla y dejo que se cosieran, hasta ahora se puso en el lavado-bueno…hay que esperar-deidara estaba en la mesa de la cocina, hablaron un poco-escuche, que sasuke, esta con orochimaru

-¿Quién es sasuke?

-es el hermano menor de itachi

-apuesto a que itachi tuvo piedad de el…no es tan frio como parece

-al parecer su hermanito tiene muchos traumas

-no me sorprende con una masacre como esa, lo ultimo que haría es que se vengara de eso

-si lo hizo, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no pudo con itachi esta vez, pero ahora que esta con orochimaru dudo que gane

-el solo ha sido bendecido con dotes sanguíneos que lo verifican, sabes detesto a esos tipos que dicen que son unos genios y no hacen nada

-no es que no hacen nada, es que no se casan

-umh. ¡Lo que sea!, sí veo a un uchiha que sea un estúpido sin razón, entonces lo veré todo

-crees…que haya uno asi

-pues debe haber, las personas tiene personalidad ¿no?

-je, je, je… pues había alguien…

-¿Quién?

-se llamaba…óbito uchiha, era muy tonto…pero ya esta muerto

-lo mato itachi

-no, lo aplasto una roca pará salvar a kakashi lo dieron por muerto el le entrego su sharingan

-dices, qué lo dieron por muerto

-si

-pero el viejo tsuchikage dijo que solo sobrevivía un 50% por cierto si se le cae uno encima

-¡un-un 50%!

-ese jutsu fue hecho para detener enemigos

-eso… significa.-le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo por la impresión-¡que desaparecen, tonto!-tobi se sintió decesionado, si su equipo tendría mas información de la roca, pudiesen saber eso, pero solo tienen suficiente tiempo para revisa el territorio enemigo-estas bien-el de cabello negro se animo-a estoy bien, voy a revisar la sopa-camino hacia la sopa

-¿sopa? Te diré algo, no es de mis comidas favoritas

-al menos esta buena-vio la sopa y estaba buena-por cierto estas bien

-ah, ¿¡por que dices eso, estoy, muy, muy pero muy bien, senpai!? No hay nada de que preocuparse, tranquilícese

-bien, cómo quieras, tomare tu sopa. Umh

-bien, pero ten cuidado, está caliente-tomo un poco de sopa y la sirvió-toma, esperó que la disfrutes

-¿y tu no vas a comer?

-no tengo hambre, con permiso-se disculpo y se dirigió a la puerta-¿en serio te sientes bien?

-si, no estoy tosiendo ni nada

-¿pero de verdad estas bien, no te sucede nada?

-para nada, estoy bien

-¿de verdad?

-si

-en serio

-no te sucede nada

-¿de verdad no te sucede nada?-camino hacia la primera puerta que estaba ahí-no

-¿en serio?, podía revisar o hablar o buscar algún-tobi toco el borde de la puerta, (en realidad solo había una entrada no la puerta) pero hasta eso era-¡TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN! ¿¡NO ENTIENDES!?-creo que eso lo dijo todo-bueno…es que… ¡hasta tu molestas!, senpai…. Yo también…me enfado,…en realidad me alegra que ya no estés matándote de cansancio por sasori…

-oye, tu estas ha si por sasori no danna

-no… ¿pará que estaría celoso de una marioneta…? piensa un poco, senpai-la lluvia se puso mas fuerte y el se fue de el, quería seguirlo pero la sopa no tiene que desperdiciarse y siguió comiendo.

-esta rica…-tomo mas, tobi estaba en la lluvia, mirando el cielo, se veía el sharingan-**_no se…porque me metí en esto, pero...Ya paso…esto…recuerdo…ya no existe_**-se acabo el recuerdo, de vuelta

-se que no puedo ser mas que un tonto, pero…-dijo sonriendo como lo hacia antes- Fue divertido, mientras duro, se que no te puedo traer al mundo de ensueño, todos estarán ahí menos tu, porque, no te había avisado, y supuse que te enojarías… té extrañaba mucho de menos, sé que al final…-volvió a donde estaba antes estaba tirado en el suelo, estaba amaneciendo levanto su mano en el suelo, aunque su guante estaba roto, es…-¿una…alucina…ción?-kakashi se dirigió a el con la misma decepción que tenia unos minutos-obito…

-no fue suficiente, ¿no?

-no…en realidad yo creo que fue demasiado

-debería ir me con rin ahora

-no te pongas así…seguro que…-no pudo terminar la conversación-se acabo kakashi…se acabo

-cuando el sensei dijo que serias hokage, realmente lo cumplió

-lo único que hizo es complicar las cosas

-bueno…no se lo que paso pero fue impresionante-alzo la mano para que lo pueda levantar-pero…podemos empezar otra vez, no te parece-le aguanto la mano pero le dijo una condición-te diré algo, soló porque acepte tu opción no quiere decir que la acepte completamente, podía traicionarte en cualquier momento, aún así aceptas-lo tomo muy bien voy a entender-después lo levanto y se fueron juntos a ver a los demás, obito recordó el ultimo recuerdo

**_Aun…no ha acabado_**

Aun estaba tendido ala lluvia, su senpai vino a verlo, tiene la capa de akatsuki otra vez-ah ¿Qué haces? te vas a resfriar-tobi dejo de prestarle atención a la lluvia y decidió préstale atención a el-volviste

-¿estas celosos de sasori?

-yo…no…para nada, ¿para que estaría celoso?

-entonces por que dijiste que "me estaba matando por entrenar" explícame eso

-eso no prueba nada

-y porque lo dijiste 2 veces

-bueno…puedo estar un poco celoso de el ya que fue antes tu compañero

-…es por eso que estas tan molesto, ¿no?-dijo con mucha alegría en la cara-¿no crees que estuviéramos revertiendo los cargos esta vez?-dijo con los brazos en el balcón en forma de descanso

-si supongo, puedes pasar te vas a resfriar

-no…la lluvia hace que calmen la haciendad

-ah… ¿quisiste estar en akatsuki?

-si

-sabes, si esto te hace sentir bien, tú no eres tan malo, al menos no me amenazas con una cola de escorpión envenado intentando matarme

-¡cielos!, ¡gracias deidara-senpai!-la lluvia se hace mas rápida y el momento se hace mas frio-deidara-senpai

-que quieres

-si yo fuera uchiha..., ¿me odiarías?-deidara tomo su momento-pues…si-se dio la vuelta exigiéndole-¡SENPAI, QUE CRUEL! Y Yo siempre me preocupo por ti

-pues nadie dijo que lo hicieras

-¿¡creí que éramos amigos!?

-¿¡y quien lo dijo!?

-Yo…-volvieron a sus cargos originales-¡Pues te equivocaste!

-¡no digas eso, senpai!

-¡es la verdad!-tobi se dio cuenta cuando vio la luna-ah y no escapara aquí se ve la luna gorda

-llena, umh…

-lo que sea-vio más a la luna-es más blanca y grande de lo que pensaba, sé ve muy bonita como si fuera un queso blanco en el cielo

-deja de hablar de queso, además no es tan grande-tobi miro la luna y se vio que su sharingan estaba luminosos-pues para mi lo es…si fuera roja ¿Cómo la verías?

-no me gusta la luna roja, es una mala señal a mi me gusta verla normal

-si…a mi también

-tienes hambre, allá hay una sopa

-umh…si, ¡tengo hambre, vamos!-se fue de la lluvia y ceno

**_Se que es el fin, pero…se que solo podre ser el mismo…aunque no sea el mismo que recordabas, yo soy…así…eso es así de siempre._**

Fin.

* * *

Aunque seamos un grupo pequeño...¡QUE VIVA LA MANÍA! HURRA


End file.
